


Unrequited-Michelangelo

by xMorsmordr3



Series: Unrequited [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMorsmordr3/pseuds/xMorsmordr3
Summary: This started as a request that I received for on tumblr.“What if one of the Boys really likes the reader, but he thinks they don’t like him. But it’s just that the reader really likes themand thinks they are not worth his love. Each chapter is for a different Turtle.





	Unrequited-Michelangelo

Unrequited love is a monstrous thing. Always rearing it’s ugly little head at the most inopportune moments, making every little interaction with the other person tense and awkward. And it’s even worse when the object of your unwanted affection is unaware to your feelings.  
Michelangelo stood unsure to the side of the room behind the worn sofa, his body had stiffened the exact moment you entered the lair. Your hair framing that beautiful face in just the way he loved. You called out a quick “Hey Mikey!” before heaving the bags into the kitchen. His body gave an uncontrollable jerk. ‘I should help her. Those look heavy.’ He thought, before stopping himself. ‘What if she doesn’t want help? You know how ornery she gets.’ Ornery?? Where did he learn that word from? In his silent argument, he missed he chance to help. He watched forlornly as Raph swooped in to grab the bags and walk her into the kitchen. This had been going on for months now, ever since he realized his affection for you went deeper than intended. He was caught off guard with the weight of them, the new sensations made the once comical and talkative Mikey retreat into himself. He had never felt this way before, and it terrified him. Every time you smiled his heart stopped, he caught himself getting embarrassingly lost in your presence and he hated seeing the confusion on your face when you realized he wasn’t paying attention. He read that look as disgust. Disgust at him thinking that even entertaining the idea of you two together was appropriate. “They’re monsters. Monsters. MONSTERS!” The words seeped poisonously into his brain, even though you had never hinted at feeling that way towards him and his brothers, Mikey was convinced that you would definitely think of him that way if he confessed his love.  
He screwed up his eyes, all this internal angst was driving him crazy. Donnie was the crazy one. Not him. He was still rooted to the same spot,mentally sparring with himself, and he didn’t notice you peeking at him from behind the door that same look of confusion on your face.  
‘Every time I come over now he gets weird.’ You thought, hand on hip and shoulder resting on the door frame. ‘Do I stink?’ You panicked discreetly dropping your head to your armpit to take a sniff. ‘No... I put on deodorant.’ You watched as he scrunched up his face, his head rolling back in frustration. Your eyebrow raised involuntary signaling a thought curling from the depths of your mind. “He knows. He knows you like him and is trying to find a way to avoid you.” The thoughts voiced hissed as it curled around your brain stem and took hold. ‘How could he know? I’ve never dropped any hints.’ “Look at yourself why would he want you? You’re such a plain looking weirdo. You probably bore him.” You now mirrored him, standing glued to the spot oblivious to everything around you, a silent battle of thoughts raging within your brain. Leo stood crossed armed behind you, Raph and Donnie flanking his sides. Looks of amusement coloring their faces.  
“How can they both be this dense?” Donnie whispered, his eyes darting between you both. Raph chuckled and shook his head. “They do this every time. You’d think they would notice by now.”  
“Think we’re gonna have to help them out guys.” Leo interjected, his eyes narrowing in thought. “I think tonight we’re gonna be a little too busy to all hang out together. Gotta box them in a room and make them work this out.”  
“I like that.” Raphael nodded.  
“Ditto.” Said Donnie already backing away from the kitchen. 

You had broken from your trance a while ago, deciding to stuff it to the back of your mind and start getting dinner ready. Tonight was movie night with the guys. Your favorite night of the week. You had pulled everything out of the bags and got to work, you were making a special treat. Nacho pizza. Mikey’s two favorite foods smashed into one. You got to work, losing yourself in the preparation. Finally you slid your invention into to the oven... and that’s when you noticed it. The quiet. You ambled out of the kitchen in search of your boys. Leo was mediating in his room, Raphael was in the gym lifting weights and Donnie had found a problem with the security system that needed his immediate attention. None of them wanted to be bothered. Reluctantly you made your way to Mikey’s room, giving it a gentle tap on the door.  
“Hey Mike, it’s me. Can I come in.” You heard a flurry of rushed movement before a cracked and warbled “Y-yea s-sure!” Replied to you. You slowly opened the door and slipped inside. He sat rigidly on the couch, comics to his left and Xbox controller in his hand. You plopped down next to him and sighed.  
“Everyone else is busy. What are you doing?”  
“Just playing around.” He shrugged, his head motioning to the joystick.  
“What ya playing??” You asked excitedly moving closer to him. “Have you finished...” You trailed off as he flinched away from you. Your unshed words formed a heavy lump in your throat and you scooted back, your eyes downcast. A feeling of guilt crashed down on him when he noticed your change in attitude.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.” You mumbled, hot tears stinging your eyes. You quickly rose to your feet and shuffled to the door. “The food is in the oven. It’ll be ready in 25 minutes. Don’t forget to take it out please.” You said your back to him and your hand on the doorknob. You just wanted to go home. To sleep and forget this day had happened. This always happens. You had hoped this time would be different but maybe you just weren’t meant to find love. You bounded out the door fiercely holding back your tears. He jumped to his feet, his eyes anxiously darting around the room. He didn’t know what to do. His heart pounded and his hands were dripping with sweat. He followed you into the living room, confusion mounting again as you grabbed your jacket.  
“Wait, I’m sor-where are you going??”  
“Home.”  
“Why?? It’s movie night!”  
“Because I don’t know what the fuck I did to make you hate me so I’m going home!” The tears were falling now and you hated it. He cautiously grabbed your elbow, almost as if he were afraid you were going to shock him and turned you around to face him. The guilt intensified as he saw your tear streaked face. That was it. He couldn’t do this anymore. He had to come clean.  
“I don’t hate you Y/N. I’m...I’m scared of you.” Your head whipped up, your sadness replaced with indignation.  
“Why!? Wha-“  
“It’s nothing you did!!” He insisted, waving his hands to swat away that thought. “Its complicated.” He finished lamely.  
“Can you try and make it a little less complicated?? I thought we were best friends.” He hated to know that he caused the sadness that clouded your voice. He sighed rubbing his hands over his face in frustration.  
“I’m not good at this!” He grumbled. “I can-“  
“Michelangelo! Just tell me what it is!”  
“I LOVE YOU!” He blurted out. “You’re funny and sweet and we have everything in common. I can talk to you for hours, you love video games and I’m just so fucking in love with you but it scares me because I know you can’t feel that way about me and I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I did anyway and holy fuck this feels so good to get off my chest!” His words came out in one big rushed stream of consciousness that left him panting in front of you. The weight of his confessions had almost knocked you off your feet. You blinked away the tears and set your jacket back down, allowing the words to reply in your head. He loved you. You smiled, it felt so wonderful to be able to say it.  
“Why do you think I couldn’t feel that way about you??”  
“Because look at me. I’m a monster.” He stated matter of factly. This admission hurt. You leaped forward and grasped his face in your hands.  
“You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. And I love you too. I’ve loved you ever since that first week of us knowing each other. I love you more than you can ever imagine.” You whispered before pressing your lips to his. He sank nervously into the kiss, not sure at first if it were real, but as you parted your lips and he got a taste of you he was hooked. His tongue found its way to the roof of your mouth and he explored you hungrily, not able to hold back his desire anymore. His hand jumped to the back of your head, snarling in your hair as he pressed you closer. His hot tongue ignited pleasant fires along your spine. He pulled away gasping for air, licking his lips as the sweet taste of you lingered.  
“You have no idea how happy you just made me.” He moaned pressing his snout to your cheek. You trailed your fingers along his head, your heart beating serenely in your chest.  
“Ditto. I’m just happy that we can be together. No more awkwardness.” He placed a kiss to your cheek and scooped you up bridal style.  
“Shall we game hotcakes.” He asked with a wink.  
“You’re such a dork!” You snorted flicking him on the forehead, immediately placing a smooch there.  
He beamed. “Yea, but I’m your dork now though.”


End file.
